


Mystery

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: he was a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

Calum pov  
—–  
He was a mystery to anyone who saw him walking by. He was like a dust of confusion that blew in your face as he drove down the street as fast as he could. He drove to escape everyone but he drove with me. He never let me leave his side.  
Everyone thought it was weird he never liked anyone. At school girls would shamelessly throw themselves at him. But he would just stare and stay quiet. He never had friends, but everyone knew who he was. He was the bad boy, the silent one in the back of the class who looks like they could kill you, but he got the best grades in every class.  
He was a mystery but he likes that. He likes that no one knows him, or his story. Besides me.  
I moved here in 9th grade he was in 10th. I was walking to my locker which happened to be right next to his. He was reaching for a book off the top shelf while I was trying my hardest to put a book on the top shelf. But like always I’m too short to reach it.  
He looked down at me a small smirk forming his face and I just stared back no expression at all plastered in my face.  
You grabbed the book out of my hand and put it on the top shelf. He always loved being taller then me thought it was cute. Everyone just stared this was the first time they had ever seen him interact with another story.  
I just rolled my eyes smiling a little and shoved the books I needed to go up there in his arms. He put them up there with no hesitation full on smiling. I thought he looked hot like really hot. He was tall, broad, and lean. His eyes where full of secrets, and mystery and I was determined to find out everything he knew.  
The next few days it became a routine. He would grab my books off the top shelf, and he would walk me to classes but we had never even spoken a word to each other. But we never had to we understood each other. No one else did tough. They thought we were weird and girls tried there hardest to brake us apart they were never one for competition.  
The first time we spoke was when I was walking home in the rain after school. A car zoomed by me definitely going over the speed limit and almost hitting me. I turned back to look at it and saw it stop abruptly. It started to drive back.  
Until it reached and the window rolled down. I saw his face first then heard him speak.  
“Get in the car Calum.” And I thought I had died right there and then. It was like a rule that no one ever drove with him. He liked to keep it that way he would say that the car ride was his and his only. But I was the one exception.  
I opened the door up and placed the bag between my legs. He made sure I had my seatbelt on and the my window was up before he started to drive. But it wasn’t fast and reckless like it usually was.  
“Drive.” I told him staring straight at him. He looked unsure for a second before slamming his foot down harder sending us zooming down the street.  
My stomach was a mess I wanted to laugh so I did. I laughed so hard trying to lift my head off the seat. It was amazing the feeling of breaking the rules, and putting yourself in a dangerous situation.  
He just looked at me and smiled. And my stomach did butterfly’s something I thought was just made up. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I felt his eyes starting to open up to me. Soon secrets were being poured out of his mouth. I learned everything about him that day.  
We spent hours driving around the area we lived in. Right when he was about to take me home my phone started to ring so he pulled over.  
“Hello?” I answered smiling.  
“Calum where are you?” I heard my mom ask worry filled in her voice.  
“Don’t worry mom I’m on my way home.” I say to her.  
“Calum that didn’t answer where you were.” I heard her say sternly.  
“I know.” I say hanging up on her.  
I looked at him he was perfection he was a mystery. Now I was too. We were a mystery book that only a few got to read.  
—–  
Unedited  
—–


End file.
